It has become an increasingly complex task to provide the proper controls for all of the features and to provide them in a convenient location to the operator of the vehicle. Typically, all multifunctional mirrors feature a wiring harness of somewhat complex proportions having sometimes six, seven or eight wires leading to various functions inside of the mirror housing, all of which must be controlled outside of the mirror housing. This adds complexity to the vehicle assembly where controllers and computer chips must be provided for in the vehicle. This makes mirror functionality and vehicle integration costly, complex and somewhat burdensome from a mirror sales point of view.
Therefore, it has been a goal in the art to provide a less complex, lighter weight, and improved method for controlling mirror functions in a side view mirror.